This invention relates to toilet risers for vault toilets and more particularly to toilet risers manufactured using seamless molding techniques.
Toilet risers are used in vault toilet restroom buildings. These are commonly found in parks, campgrounds and other facilities where flush toilets can not be used because there is no convenient connection to a sufficient water supply or sewer system. Such vault toilet risers have consisted of a single, tubular wall of plastic or stainless steel on which is mounted a toilet seat.
Toilet risers used in public toilets are subject to abuse and must be easy to clean. Traditional stainless steel risers are subject to denting and wear at their welded or riveted seams. Molded plastic risers have been sturdier, but traditional molded plastic risers have at least one exposed surface that is porous, and thus difficult to clean and sanitize. Because the risers for vault toilets are not flushed with water during routine use, microorganism growth on porous surfaces is a significant concern.
Thus, there remains a need for a sturdy, thoroughly-cleanable toilet riser.